Rise Of The Dragon-lion Saint
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside plz read if you are M for sex, dark sexual situations, slavery, blood, gore, cursing and profanity and hurtful words


**Summary: After being betrayed by his friends and Konoha, except a very few, Naruto decides to return to Greece to continue with his duty as a golden saint, which he became in the training trip with jiraya, who thought that it was more secure to go to train outside of the elemental nations and because of akatsuki and of the legend of the zodiac saints, so when they arrive to Greece Naruto decides to train to be a golden saint. During the training to be a saint of athena, Naruto's will and determination to protect those who he cares about and all the innocents picks Aioros atention, who adopts Naruto in his family because of the similarities between the two of them. Deciding to honour his new brother, Naruto changes his name to Naruto Aioria Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Ootsutsuki tonight...WE RISE!. Juubi/Nine Bijuu Jinchuriki/NarutoxMass Harem/Cosmos/Dunamis/Chakra using Naruto/Golden saint/Titan Naruto/Six Paths mode Naruto/Take no s*** naruto/Rikudo Sennin reincarnation, Yin-Yang chakra,Cold and bamf arts in Saint Seiya episode g. Elements of Naruto,Saint Seiya, Saint seiya episode g, fairy tail, Memorias de Idhun and others universes. Major Konoha, Zeus and Seiya bashing, multiple crossovers from animes, games, movies and cartoons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya and never want to enjoy the show! **

* * *

><p>(Forest Of Death - Konoha)<p>

Flesh against flesh smacking sounds echoed in the deepest area of the Shi No Mori (Forest Of Death) not even the most dangerous predators in the deadly grounds went in the Dark Area except the one known as the Shishi-Ryuujin-Ou (Dragon-Lion Overlord) otherwise known by many names, Demon Brat, dead-last, failure, weakling and many other names even his so called comrades called him for their own sick amusement his real name is...

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki the Gold Flash, Shishi-Ryu-Ou (Dragon Lion Overlord), Child Of Prophecy, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Reincarnation Of The Sage, One Man Army, Death Grin Dragon, Destructive Maelstrom and his favorite of all _Kyojin-Sosou _(Titan God). He was 19 years old only a mere Chunin even after he finished the war 3 years ago saving Konoha's asses yet again. After he defeated Madara and Obito and destroyed the Shinju and released Kaguya from her third son Black Zetsu's control, he hid her away within his hideout/home/training facility he built under Konoha's nose and lived with her there and soon began to love the Usagi Megami (Rabbit Goddess) and made love on a night of the full moon he felt completely loved, he opened his heart, soul, mind and body before her and she went through every part of his life she wept in sorrow and sadness for him.

Kaguya didn't know how it was possible for Naruto to go on smiling all the time when a regular person would have gone insane already, his comrades except for those who cared for him abandoned him because he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Bijuu Queens and the New Juubi. Even that mouse bitch Hinata abandoned him because he dumped her when she tried to enslave him with the Cage Bird Seal for her own sex toy. That led to a down spiral between Naruto and the entirety of Konoha as he isolated himself from even his former Genin team only attending team meetings to stop Tsunade's nagging, even that didn't get him to so much as utter a word to the Rookies and senseis who were getting fed up with his attitude.

Kaguya helped him along with the 9 Bijuu in using each of their abilities in his time dilation chamber allowing him to learn and master several things he should have learned but no! These power hungry fools had the nerve to try and sabotage his growth then there's Jiraiya who was in Tea Country spending nights in a whorehouse and came back revealing he was alive to try and seal his awakened bloodlines away but, that failed when the seals automatically disintegrated that day Naruto beat Jiraiya's ass along with several ANBU and his teammates for trying to allow this, he even beat Kiba's ass when he tried to demand that Naruto apologize to the council or get arrested for disobeying his betters, Naruto who was as cold and emotionless as Itachi and Madara combined just stated he doesn't waste his time on smelly trash Kiba tried to beat him down arrogant at his rank being higher than Naruto but got sent to the hospital for a busted nose, lip, broken jaw and a nearly shattered pelvis.

Naruto's new skill and power was frightening he now had ANBU questioning him all of a sudden, he had scoffed at their questions what right did they have to question how good he got, no one was learning his secrets even under torture he wouldn't tell them anything but his patience was growing thin whenever he went home Hinata and the other rookies and senseis even Jiraiya joined in on the interrogation and that's what irritated him.

His attention however directed back to pounding into a white eye'd woman with P-cup breasts bouncing up and down on his 14 inch cock with wild abandon, her horns made her look even more exotic along her sweeping white hair, her two red dots upon her forehead and black lipstick, wide child birthing hips and plump toned ass, though he didn't mind the white patch of trimmed fur above her pussy and continued making love for the 20th time since this morning.

He now stood at 6'3, tanned skin and a solid 18 pack due to his body modifications from becoming the New Juubi pushing her on her back much to her lecherous grinning, "Oooh! so beastly my Dragon Lion Overlord-sama..." Kaguya purred lustfully rolling her hips slowly and had to resist from throwing her head back screaming in pleasure with wild abandon with each thrust forcing his rod past her cervix and towards her womb.

Her breath hitched as her thumbed her clit repeatedly making her tighten as he thrusted harder and fast till she thought he was gonna cause a crater underneath them. She stared into his sun golden predatory Lion slitted eyes that had a green background and sharp fangs while his hair was spiky with collar bangs colored a sandy brown while his lions man of hair was a upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face.

She moaned as she felt a familiar tightening in her stomach, her pussy was clenching trying to milk her lover with ravenous hunger, "Oooh Naru-koi! I can feel myself slipping again!" Cried Kaguya, he just grunted pounding her pussy harder and harder as his dick throbbed aching for release but, he grit his teeth nearly cutting his tongue holding the urge back and put her leg over his should turning her sideways while grabbing her huge breasts and went wild like a beast.

"U-usagi-hime i'm g-going to..." Naruto growled ferally pumping just a few more times and with one final strong thrust burying himself inside his lover.

"NARU-KOI!

"USAGI-HIME!"

Both collapsed sweating with blushes on both their cheeks smiling lovingly at each other kissing each other on the foreheads now with Naruto wearing a pair of dark crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt with several similar belts circling diagonally on the upper parts of his legs with black combat boots while he was preparing to put on his shirt but left it off and put on an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows and put on his special opera length fingerless gloves circled with crimson leather belt straps.

Kaguya licked her lips lustfully seeing his body many would kill to have and raked her nails down his hard as steel chest and pectorals getting a feral husky growl he developed over the years after breaking off from the Toads and signing up with the Dragon and Lion contract along with his Mythical army contract, "If you dont put on an undershirt i'm not going to be responsible for riding you again animals watching us be damned!" She growled in a dark seductive tone getting a deep rumbling chuckle from her lover and felt her black and white lacy striped panties wetten when he spoke in a cool soft yet gruff voice *A mix of Naruto and Minato's voice* "Then control your hormones if you're the Rabbit Goddess, Usagi-hime." Kaguya blushed with a huff slapping his chest in humor at his quick wit but smiled wrapping her arms around his waist while he hugged her waist with his right arm lovingly as both of them exited the forest of death with Kaguya's horns hidden from view under Naruto's Doujutsu Genjutsu only able to be detected by either the Rinnegan or Eien No Mangekyo and simply enjoyed their stroll through the streets of Konoha and narrowed their eyes when they felt a group of very familiar chakra signatures.

"So your former human friends attempting to strong arm you into taking the CRA again Koi." Kaguya grinned widely in a sick dark way detecting detecting three spikes of hate and jealousy aimed at her much Naruto's amusement and kissed her full on the lips again making her moan when and kissed back hungrily in front of every much to their blushing and stunned disbelief at their brazen love while several other women glared darkly at Kaguya who merely gave them a one eye'd look of triumph and superiority and to add salt and butter on the wound she trailed her hands down his muscular body stopping at his groin slowly tracing circles around it infuriating even the kunoichi at her smugness.

"Oi what are you lecherous pigs staring at?" Naruto rumbled his question staring blankly at the guys and husbands leering at Kaguya's body and his gaze made them sweat and shiver while some weak willed shinobi paled at his cold eyes staring at them and scrambled to leave. "Oi! why is this babe on the arm of the dead-last demon!" One shouted angrily only getting a dismissive snort from the one he insulted which shocked those who knew the dead-last was hot-headed, "Oh please that dead-last you know was nothing but, a mask i made to fool all of you and this babe as you call it is my mate." He squeezed her ass tightly getting a perverted giggle from Kaguya who nibbled his ear lobe, "Hora, Shishi-Ryuou-kun be a bit more gentle or else i will take you right in the middle of this street." Many prudish people blushed apple red at the eager look in their eyes while others were thinking.

_'This woman is more perverted than Jiraiya-sama, heh that Hyuuga princess is gonna be pissed.' _They were right as Hinata was radiating lots of K.I. glaring at the white haired bitch beside her Naruto-kun as was Ino since she wanted to get the Namikaze for herself along with the power, money and prestige that came with being the Hero of the 4th shinobi war's only wife not this whore calling the baka Dragon Lion-kun that title doesn't belong to their dead-last comrade it belongs to those in her mind who were from famous clans not breeding stock and her soon to be fucktoy.

Naruto stopped and had a dark frown something Kaguya along with the other villages noticed, "Naru-koi what's wrong?" He turned his head staring coldly right at the rookies excluding Sasuko, Tenten, Nejiko, Kurenai, Anko, Hana and Yugao, "It seem's i have three power-hungry sick in the head stuck-up bitch princesses after my family name or my wanting bragging rights of getting a one night fuck from the Hero Of the 4th war and take two guesses, one's a Yamanaka and the other's a Hyuuga." Deadpanned Naruto in his bored deep cool voice and Kaguya snorted and rolled her eyes knowing who he was referring to and smirked feeling Killing Intent aimed at her, "Jealous little sluts aren't they." He grinned toothily at his Usagi-hime's snide insults, "Let's not forget Ms. I-Am-A-Cheap-Whore-Who-Loves-Taking-It-In-The-Ass-Haruno!" Naruto imitated Sakura's shrill voice with a mocking tilt to it down to a tee making several giggle and Kaguya grin widely again feeling an insurmountable aura of anger radiating from the roof adjacent to them.

"She's been trying to get in my pants as well since her bullheaded friend Ino agreed to share the Hero, feh fat chance of that happening i refused over 200 marriage proposals from women and even a few from men, no offense to gay people out there but, i like the melons, not the kunai thank you." Kaguya leaned against Naruto laughing her ass off with several others again. "Let's go get some lunch babe being stalked is making me feel hungry." The team shadowing them froze in surprise at him knowing they were following him but how? He displayed no kind of sensory ability and that made them even more suspicious of the former blond and raced after him and the foreign girl to interrogate him.

(Sayaki's Seafood Den)

"Say ahh!" Kaguya cooed feeding some Tempura to Naruto who chuckled taking the piece of seafood by devouring it while it was on her finger intentionally sliding his warm wet tongue over her finger making her bite her lip cutely to keep from letting out a moan threatening to come out.

Sayaka Ushi was a widow at the age of 24, standing at 5'12 wearing short sleeve pink turtlneck with a red apron and an almost too short black skirt with black skimpy leg stockings and black calf length heeled boots, she had wide hips from giving birth to her now 17 year old daughter Minori, DDD-cup breasts that had no sag, luscious lips with purple lipstick and mascara accenting her lovely honey golden pupiless eyes and the way her purple black streaked hair flowed down to her toned bubble butt and her beautiful supermodel face made more than a few men leer in lust only to get slapped upside the head by their wives next to them.

Her daughter was a carbon copy of her except for the strawberry blond hair and CC-cup borderline DD-cup breasts wearing a purple battle kimono with a golden red obi sash around her waist and thigh length combat boots and was looking at Naruto with curiosity, lust yet sadness. Minori and Sayaka both had crushes on the fabled Hero of the war who saved them from being sold to a brothel by Sayaka's husband Kuro Ushi, The vile arrogant council member died a week later just a scant few days before he was going to sell them only for a crimson sand brown haired boy to slit his throat when he caused a bar brawl and no one found out the culprit and since then her and Minori have been wanting to pay their hero back for his bravery and courage. But both had it bad for him they feel sad now that he has a beautiful hotter woman on his arms now. All of a sudden the white haired woman stood up after excusing herself and made eye contact with Minori and Sayaka to follow her much to their confusion but nodded and followed to Sayaka's office.

(Sayaka's Office)

Sayaka was shocked and awed, "Damn i didn't know Naruto-kun had you as his 1st mate, and you're willing to share him?" The woman asked again making sure she heard that correctly getting a nod from Kaguya who sighed sadly, "Naruto-kun may smile right now but...he's still so hurt severely emotionally and mentally and especially physically because of the actions of this VILLAGE!" The Rabbit Goddess clenched her fist tightly nearly cutting into her palm and the two kunoichi's looked at her with understanding and felt equal anger and disgust at the rookies except for the one's that stayed at Naruto's side.

"You have no idea how many women in this village love Naruto entirely after all he's gone through, many of us including Mebuki, Yoshino, Mikoto, Yakumo and the others had to resist outright murdering those damn Rookies that abandoned Naruto-kun because he became more powerful then they are, i was so close to finding that mind jumping bitch Ino-teme and snap her neck!" Minori scowled darkly at the wall with Sayaka growling in anger and hate.

"That bitch Hinata and Sakura are the worst they all expect Naruto-kun to bow to their whims because they think he belongs to one of them and forget they all owe him for not helping him as a child and Sakura thinks he or we have forgotten all the times she hit him for getting everything right during the academy, Hinata-teme is the most shallowest! She thinks she deserves him after she watched him get beat by the villagers and shinobi on his birthdays and do nothing to help him, i got put on probation because i nearly caved that bitches face in on the fucking pavement after i aired out all her dirty laundry...she...she is planning to force Naruto-kun into marriage in her clan and one night she'll subdue him and put a slave seal on Naruto before turning him into breeding stock for both the Main and Cadet branch women!" Kaguya closed her eyes with barely veiled disgust and fury but calmed down and opened her white eyes looking toward them.

"Me and Naruto-kun will be leaving...something is calling to him and i can feel it's connected to the lands beyond the barrier in Ancient Athens..." She muttered seriously and looked at Sayaka and Minori directly and smirked when both stiffened in surprise and shock and sighed before revealing on their left hands was the symbol of a golden apple much to Kaguya's raising eyebrow, "So you two are the servants of Eris-chan the goddess of discord heh to think she'd take an interest in Naruto-kun." Sayaka and Minori barked with laughter and humor.

"You have no idea how many times Eris-sama went fangirl when Naruto-kun pulled his ingenious pranks, Hestia-sama was impressed at his burning soul which is so full of life and light and his warm eyes...Artemis-Sama was impressed at his battle prowess including her hunters while Aphrodite and Hera-sama were going gaga at how many times he persevered against the odds dealt against him and his power to fight against a Primordial goddess such as yourself but they were speechless at how you two went at it like animals in the spring 20 times for a whole day!" Minori mock glared at a cheekily grinning Kaguya .

"Actually Naruto-kun wore me out during the 15th round...his stamina...it's like he's a dragon and a lion in one body and spirit and mind...he just never get's tired!" She shouted with a wild berry blush much to the dropped open mouths of Sayaka and Minori but went back to their planning.

"We're leaving in 25 minutes or less depending on if our stalkers are planning on subduing me and Naruto-kun for their own purposes." Both kunoichi's eyes widened before hardening and nodded, this was the last straw fuck this village they're with Naruto all the way and tapped a seal on the desk for Communication.

"Girls plans changed get all your shit packed and ready to move out." Sayaka said urgently and all three heard a voice from nowhere.

**"Roger that Saya-chan i can't believe my little Hinata would do this for her own sick beliefs in love i've got all my stuff packed and ready to go i'll be waiting halfway outside the north gate." **Sayaka nodded.

**"Oi Saya me and Kuro-chan are heading out with Luna, Ikari, Kia and Tsuki and Hana-chan and the triplets, Miya-baa-chan is taking my leadership in my stead meet ya on the flipside!"**

**"I'm ready and set to go Saya-chan" **

"Roger that Koharu-chan." She remembered being shocked when Elder Koharu showed she was eternally young thanks to Kurami's chakra hitting her full force and she came to have feelings for Naruto as well.

**"Ready and waiting taicho!" **

"Alright everyone's ready-huh what's that music?" Kaguya smiled softly at no one and stood up and walked out the door revealing it was coming from the lobby and both followed after her only for their breath to leave them with tears.

Naruto's eyes that were full of life were so sad as he sat on the stairs with a black and red lined guitar with the picture of the Nine Bijuu and Kaguya on the front, The Bijuu inside him were extremely touched deeply and felt like crying for him they wished his pain could be washed away, they were unaware the greek goddesses were watching as well including Kami, and her sisters along with Kushina, Mito and others that watched his life.

"Thank you for allowing me this chance everyone, i always felt i was bottling my emotions up behind my mask of the ramen loving fool with the bleeding heart, looking like nothing could phase him..." The customers that heard his words felt deep pangs of sadness and guilt in their hearts, Kaguya, Sayaka, and Minori felt it the deepest and bit their lips trying not to say anything as they saw how genuine his smile was aimed at them.

"I forgive you...i can feel it in your hearts you all feel remorse and sadness for what you've done to me in the past." Many looked away feeling even lower than before at how he forgave them after how much pain they caused him and watched clones appear beside him with equal expressions, two of them pulling out the drums and such.

Their creator sighed and looked up his sad yet cold eyes staring directly at the Rookies eyes that were filled with such scorn and disappointment, "I wanted to dedicate this song to make those who deserve none of me feel what i feel..." He whispered with shadowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Right Here - Ashes Remain) <strong>

_I can see every tear you've cried  
>like an ocean in your eyes<br>All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
>I can see all the fears you face<br>through a storm that never goes away  
>Don't believe all the lies that you've been told <em>

The words left his lips as he strummed the notes lightly yet softly, His clones tapping the cymbals softly with their drumsticks smiling sadly at their boss. Many however looked about to break down crying especially Anko and Sasuko, Tenten and Yugao.

_[CHORUS:]_  
><em>I'll be right here now<em>  
><em>to hold you when the sky falls down<em>  
><em>I will always<em>  
><em>be the One who took your place<em>  
><em>When the rain falls<em>  
><em>I won't let go<em>  
><em>I'll be right here <em>

Naruto stood up going faster as he poured his soul and emotions into it as the pace sped up not seeing Kaguya's tears flowing, _'Naruto-kun...' _

_I will show you the way back home_  
><em>never leave you all alone<em>  
><em>I will stay until the morning comes<em>  
><em>I'll show you how to live again<em>  
><em>and heal the brokenness within<em>  
><em>Let me love you when you come undone<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When daybreak seems so far away_  
><em>reach for my hand<em>  
><em>When hope and peace begin to fray<em>  
><em>still I will stand <em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When the rain falls I won't let go_  
><em>I'll be right here.<em>

Tears now by now were flowing like streams his mind flashing through every single memory and the pain he felt, it made him like everything he's done was nothing but a lie...

(Heaven)

Kushina sniffed and sobbed in Mito's embrace who was looking equally sad and tearful at the emotions her successor was broadcasting. Hagaromo walked away with a sad expression on his face leaving a quiet Ashura and his brother Indra watching their descendant bare his entire heart and soul to the audience.

Kami and her sisters looked at the Child Of Prophecy with sadness in their eyes with Inari looking the saddest (Imagine Ahri The Kyuubi from League Of Legends), **"It's a miracle he hasn't tried to commit suicide after all he's been dealt..." **Ahri the Inari tried not to cry but couldn't and was embraced by Tozi the Nature goddess looking as saddened as Ahri.

(With Naruto)

(2x Repeat)

_I can see every tear you've cried_  
><em>like an ocean in your eyes<em>  
><em>All the pain and the scars have left you cold<em>  
><em>I can see all the fears you face<em>  
><em>through a storm that never goes away<em>  
><em>Don't believe all the lies that you've been told<em>

_[CHORUS:]_  
><em>I'll be right here now<em>  
><em>to hold you when the sky falls down<em>  
><em>I will always<em>  
><em>be the One who took your place<em>  
><em>When the rain falls<em>  
><em>I won't let go<em>  
><em>I'll be right here<em>

_I will show you the way back home_  
><em>never leave you all alone<em>  
><em>I will stay until the morning comes<em>  
><em>I'll show you how to live again<em>  
><em>and heal the brokenness within<em>  
><em>Let me love you when you come undone<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When daybreak seems so far away_  
><em>reach for my hand<em>  
><em>When hope and peace begin to fray<em>  
><em>still I will stand <em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When the rain falls I won't let go_  
><em>I'll be right here. <em>

Sasuko onyx black eyes glistened with tears, _'Naruto-kun...' _Her fists clenched digging her nails into her palms drawing blood at seeing her crushes sadness and sorrow come out, making her look at her Leaf headband with a hard expression, _'This village isn't worth saving any longer.' _She had no idea others were thinking the same.

_I can see every tear you've cried_  
><em>like an ocean in your eyes<em>  
><em>All the pain and the scars have left you cold<em>  
><em>I can see all the fears you face<em>  
><em>through a storm that never goes away<em>  
><em>Don't believe all the lies that you've been told<em>

_[CHORUS:]_  
><em>I'll be right here now<em>  
><em>to hold you when the sky falls down<em>  
><em>I will always<em>  
><em>be the One who took your place<em>  
><em>When the rain falls<em>  
><em>I won't let go<em>  
><em>I'll be right here<em>

_I will show you the way back home_  
><em>never leave you all alone<em>  
><em>I will stay until the morning comes<em>  
><em>I'll show you how to live again<em>  
><em>and heal the brokenness within<em>  
><em>Let me love you when you come undone<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When daybreak seems so far away_  
><em>reach for my hand<em>  
><em>When hope and peace begin to fray<em>  
><em>still I will stand <em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When the rain falls I won't let go_  
><em>I'll be right here<em>_._

**(End Song) **

* * *

><p>Naruto felt weird and saw out of the corner of his eyes a strange symbol of a bow and arrow in the center of a white crescent moon appear on his left hand, On his collarbone appeared the symbol of a red 8 sided flower in the center of a medallion with a green edge while on his forearm appeared of a Lotus tipped staff, a Hellenion's calender symbol, An Owl and a symbol of fire and flames. He felt himself empowered even more he didn't know why but he could suddenly understand a new language...Titans...Gods...Cosmos...The Cloths...Saints he clutched his head in mild irritation from the new info inserted into his head but he found a voice in his head.<p>

_'Head to Demon Country my Dragon Lion Saint you will be able to bypass the barrier separating the Nations and the States, you'll be free Naruto...' _Naruto felt warm in his chest and all over at the soft, warm kind voice.

'I understand...Lady Athena...thank you for giving me the chance to have a better life...may the cosmos bless you eternally.' He replied back and if he was with this goddess he would have seen a pink flush in her cheeks.

He heard clapping and looked up and to his confusion and shock everyone was clapping for him with tearful eyes full of remorse and guilt yet he felt approval and encouragement.

Kaguya approached him and pulled her Koi into her embrace tears dripping from her face as well, "It's time Naruto-kun, Sayaka-chan, Minori-chan and the other women that want to love you are waiting for us." He was shocked but when he read her mind on their conversation he was even more shocked.

_'They...don't love me for my name but me?' _He was honestly confused but after his mind accepted it a wide smile grew but he was going to keep an open mind about they're intentions.

"Let's go i've sealed everything up long ago i was just waiting for the right moment." Kaguya smirked at her Koi's planning ahead and narrowed her eyes dangerously seeing the Rookies that caused her Naruto torment along with that manipulative Hyuuga descendant of hers.

Naruto saw this as well and only gave them not even a glance when he walked past them only giving a cold shoulder which got offended looks from the one's who didn't like this Naruto compared to the dobe they bossed around 2 years ago it disturbed them alot and they definitely did not like it.

"Hey dobe we got a bone to pick with you!" Naruto stopped as did Kaguya and deadpanned at Kiba's stupid face thinking in unison as did Minori, Sayaka, Kurami and her fellow bijuu, _'Doe's he not know the meaning of Tact?' _They groaned but Naruto eye'd them coldly with major disdain, "Who is this Naruto-baka!?" Ino seethed at him in a feeble attempt to scare him only getting a snort of derision from her former friend who ignored the nosy blonde. "Who i associate with is none of your business Yamanaka-san." He replied coolly slowly cracking his knuckles ominously getting tense looks from the others while Satsuki, Tenten and Nejiko were relaxed along with Kurenai, Hana, Yugao and Anko which he smirked at inwardly knowing they were on his side.

"Answer Ino's question dobe you being with this babe is an insult to my Alpha pride since she look's like she need's a better man then the weakling beside her." Kiba sneered only getting a blank look from Naruto and Kaguya snorted as if rolling her eyes and spoke, "Little boy, Naru-koi has many times more power in his pinky then your barely passable Jounin class chakra reserves in your weak body." She smirked at his red face he suddenly began broadcasting K.I. at Kaguya who just looked at him blankly only to smirk hearing the sound of a sword being unsheathed and it made them nervous seeing it was the famed Kusanagi formerly wielded by Orochiko who vanished when they captured her a year ago.

"Hmm there's quite the amount of ANBU around us Koibito though from what i can sense these are just fresh junior recruits." Kaguya's lover snorted in derision and amusement, did they really think him being the jinchuuriki and the new Juubi was all for show?

"Yes it is very insulting desu..." Kaguya's verbal tic came out idly looking at Kusanagi's gleaming blade pointedly ignoring Hinata, Ino and Sakura glaring at her pfft! as if their pitiful glares phased her in any way.

Naruto glanced behind them on the path leading to the north gate which would take minutes to reach but he thought _'Why not take care of thorns in my side that i've been waiting to cut down.' _His golden draconic lion eyes glowed darkly looking at Jiraiya and the other culprits of his childhood and adolescent abuse and torment.

"Kaguya-chan." He smirked hearing the horrified gasps from the others hearing her name especially from Hinata and Sakura.

"Yes koi?" Kaguya drawled barely stopping herself from sneering at their looks of fear, "You can take the three whores and Sasuko-chan if you want those three aren't worth me wasting any of my power or bloodlines on." His cold reply stung them while Sasuko watched with cruel amusement as they glared painfully at her teammate/crush, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING NARUTO-BAKA!" Naruto rolled his eyes in response and faced them.

"It means these simple words...YOU...THREE...ARE...NOTHING...BUT...WASTES...OF...SPACE...AND WEAKLINGS!" He roared directing his hate at them but mostly at Sakura and Hinata the most who looked close to tears but glared stubbornly.

"I will get you under my heel even if i have to disable your chakra network completely Naruto-kun!" She was rewarded by a cut appearing underneath her eye dripping with blood much to her shock.

"Naru-koi is not that idiot mask he put up with the bleeding heart foolish descendant funny how you thought in your delusional mind that you deserved him when none of you fools truly know of the real him you are seeing now only his real friends look at him without fear and you little sluts are nothing but insects better off crushed underneath his heel." Ino looked red in the face as did Sakura growling murderously at the horned bitch.

"Hmph Naruto-baka's nothing but a lousy idiot that wouldn't know anything about being in a relationship anyway." Ino sniffed smugly at a chance to degrade her punching bag who raised an eyebrow in amusement while Kaguya, Sasuko, Tenten, Shika, Kurenai and the others looked at her with deadpanned looks.

_'She walked right into that one.' _

"Let's see me and Kaguya-chan fucked like animals in the heat 25 times this morning where she passed out on the 15th round while i still kept going what doe's that say about my sexual prowess?" Naruto lip quirked upward with a fanged smirk at the gaping looks aimed at Kaguya by the women while Teuchi looked at his surrogate son with awe, jealousy and pride mixed into one.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Teuchi cackled eyes shining with pride while Ayame looked at her little now turned** Big **Naruto with a blush while looking at his pants licking her lips hungrily as did Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai.

He saw their stunned yet angered looks and smirked, "What's the matter mad cuz she claimed my heart with good intentions instead of thinking of making me into some breeding stock for manipulative bitches such as yourself?" He nearly grinned at the rising chakra coming from them and knew he was going to enjoy putting these dogs down.

Kaguya threw her kimono off revealing she was wearing hip hugging deep blue jeans with some tears around the legs, and high heeled boots with buckles in the front and a lavender colored blouse under a long sleeve blue jean jacket a platinum branded ring on her index finger with a lavender colored gem around a ten tailed cute rabbit sigil on the band much to their shock since it looked so expensive but what made Naruto nearly giggle in laughter was the red eyes glaring at the inscription that said.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Hyuuga Otsutsuki and Kaguya Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Hyuuga Otsutsuki_

_Till death do us part_

_For eternity _

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were frothing at the mouth in rage and charged with animalistic murder in their eyes at Naruto aiming to brutally subdue him and make good on their promise to turn him into their breeding stock only for a white flash to appear in front of them before all three were sent flying smashing into the ground hard creating trenches as they slid back coughing up blood holding their stomachs, they glared up at an annoyed looking Kaguya who had a darkly twitching eyebrow something even Naruto cast a quirked brow at and spoke slowly.

"Koibito..." Kaguya shook her head and activated her Byakugan on full blast even though her's was lavender like Hinata's hers were much more cold and scary looking especially when they saw her third eye open glowing with monstrous chakra.

"No Naru-koi i have had enough of these unworthy vermin attempting to harm you, no...i am going to show these fools why i was feared as the Rabbit Goddess!" She hissed coldly stalking toward the shaking three sluts getting a shrug from Naruto and turned his eyes back to the others only to roll his eyes seeing Kiba attempting a Gatsuuga only for the spin to stop due to Naruto smashing a punch deep into his abdomen causing the feral boy to cough up copious amount of blood and spittle and fall to his the ground face etched into an expression of silent screaming pain as he held his severely cracked ribs but was given no reprieve when he was grabbed by his throat and slowly lifted till he was only a foot above Naruto his eyes now a purple color of the Rinnegan except with 9 silver spinning tomoes slowly merging till they formed into a six pointed star with a ring full of symbols colored golden showing the symbol of Orichalcos but compared to the Eien No Mangekyo that Tobi and Madara used in the war Kiba could tell these were more infinitely powerful than those and it terrified him when he saw a slowly growing fanged dark cruel smirk cross the dobe's face and spoke turning toward Kaguya beating the three sluts brutally with counters, kicks, acrobatics and leg and Tae-Kwan Do maneuvers leaving them blood and bruised.

**"Ne, Hyuuga-chan..." **

* * *

><p><strong>(This Means War - Nickleback) <strong>

The dark cruel tone of her Naruto stunned her and she slowly turned eyes slowly widening in horror and shock seeing a beaten bloody Kiba trembling in her puppy's hands and heard him mouth six words.

**"For Lady Athena and My Mistresses..." **His hand blazed with silver and black lined lightning much to their shock they couldn't react in time.

**SQUELCH!**

Kiba gasped blood dripping from his mouth and looked down eyes wide with horror and disbelief at seeing the talentless dobe use Kakashi's famed Raikiri with no handsigns or flare of chakra not even a fluctuation of chakra or tensing of the muscle no nothing! This new Naruto he's a cold hearted killer he realized in his mind but tried to move his limbs only to gag in pain when his heart was starting fail from being sliced and electrocuted severely but grinned despite the pain, "Y-you w-will st-still be nothing but the son of a whore and a deadbeat drunk deadlast always and a slave! jinchuuriki!" Kiba spat in his face only getting an expression of stoic amusement confusing the nearly dead Inuzaka and suddenly screamed in pain when the voltage amped up but Naruto wouldn't let that go and whispered into his ear back.

**"Guess what runt i fucked your mother, sister, aunt, cousin and your niece and they begged for more..." **Naruto sneered darkly into his ear it sounded so deliciously evil the Bijuu demonesses in the seal felt really horny especially Kiala and Kimiko (Yin and Yang Kyuubi) felt downright randy as hell.

Naruto wrenched the appendage free from the chest cavity watching the body fall with a thud blood pooling around the cold corpse and with it showed Naruto's appearance that showed no remorse just happy relief and he spoke coldly directing a cold dark gaze towards Jiraiya, Ebisu, Kakashi and the ANBU who hivered at his cold bloodthirsty gaze.

"Why did you kill him Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted disappointment in his voice only to get an unamused look from his former apprentice, **"You are in no position to demand anything of me mortal, after all you pieces of human filth killed Naruto Uzumaki three years and a couple of months ago with your bold betrayal my name is simply Naruto Otsutsuki even though i still love my family's name you don't deserve to even speak them my father is especially disgusted and disappointed and infuriated with you and my Kushina-okaa said she is going to enjoy torturing you after i rip your heart from your chest with my bare hands kukuku..." **Jaraiya shivered in horror when Naruto's hair floated up splitting into TEN tails while his eyes were shadowed showing only golden lion draconic eyes that would make the Blood Habanero tearful with pride!

(With Kushina)

"(Sniff), (Sniff) YOU MAKE ME SO PROUD SOICHI-KUN!" Sniffed a proud tearful Kushina with Mito looking on with the same pride while Hashirama and Tobirama let out multiple shivers as did Hagaromo, Ashura and Indra knowing how scary Mito and Kaguya were when sadistic it made them whimper like puppies.

SCARY GLOWING EYES AND DEMON HAIR!

Shini, Yami, Kami, Izanami, Izanagi, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Tozi, Fate, Destiny even the other minor goddesses looked upon Naruto's form with lust and hunger letting out low undetectable moans of approval and yearning.

They did watch Kaguya continually trounce the three tramps that dared to hurt the Child of Prophecy and took sadistic glee that they'll die painfully after being broken mentally and physically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hollywood Undead - Kill Everyone - Nightcore version) <strong>

**"Senpo: Goemon!**

**"Raiton: Raiju Hashira!"**

**Mokuton: Jukai Kotan!"**

**"Doton: Doryu Dango No Jutsu!"**

**"Katon: Hi Bakuha No Jutsu!" **Jiraiya with the two Toad elders, Kakashi, Tenza, along with a Panther and Bear masked ANBU cried out firing their jutsu at Naruto at alarming speeds not seeing gold and silver circular and triangular symbols appear on his forehead, eyelids and face (Imagine a more tribal version of Hashirama's Mokuton Sennin Modo as the looks for Naruto's Shishi Sennin Modo) nor the sharpening fangs but Ma and Pa did.

"JIRAIYA-CHAN HE'S A SAGE!" Jiraiya's eyes bulged in shock only to receive a bigger shock when a single jutsu filled them with dread.

**"Citizens evacuate the area now before you're caught in the crossfire!" **The citizens nodded seeing the image of Hashirama standing from Naruto's body and they quickly evacuated the area leaving them alone just as Naruto clapped his hands together.

**"Senpo: Jukai Kotan!" **Massive sharp roots erupted from under Naruto spearing through the jutsu's thrown at him while Jiraiya's senpo jutsu only scorched the senjutsu chakra enhanced roots a bit and now they were on the defense and had to Kawarimi and escape with clones to avoid being crushed or impaled though they had a few close calls when they found out the bloodline of the Shodaime was much stronger in Naruto then the First Hokage.

**"Doton:Jishin!" **Naruto grinned darkly as the earth began to shake intensely and slightly crack as lava poured out much to his glee at seeing the increasing fear and despair at seeing his power first hand and from the shadows came out two slim yet strong female Tigers one was black with red stripes and the other white with blue stripes and finally a a crimson furred tiger with black and white stripes while wearing an eyepatch and a scar near her muzzle rubbing against Naruto lovingly with a purr.

**"I take it you heard my message Kurokosso(Black Claw), Shirokosso(White Claw), Shinkukosso(Crimson Claw)-sama." **Shinkukosso smirked with a fanged grin.

**"Yes, Naruto-kun i've been waiting for years to settle the score between those arrogant tadpoles boasting about having the Child Of Prophecy." **The toad elders paled knowing how much stronger the Tiger clan is now with Naruto as their summoner and cursed theirs and Konoha's arrogance and stupidity.

Kurokosso stared Kakashi down with a predatory look that belonged to a cannibal bitch, a very hot cannibal hungry bitch, **"Naruto-denka-kun can i have him?" **Kurokosso nodded at Kakashi who felt like whimpering right now at the sight of those crimson red cannibalistic eyes and sweated heavily at the dark smirk on his former students face.

**"After i bring those three out." **Shirokosso grinned widely knowing who he was referring to.

Naruto gave a sharp whistle and three figures crash next to him throwing up debris and smoke blinding the Konoha Jounins and Sannin's vision but as it cleared they slowly went pale when they found themselves also being stared down by three large house sized snakes specifically a violet one, a white one and a black one.

**"Ero-teme, cyclops, trash meet my beauties Orochi-hime was kind enough to give to me as a present on my 8th birthday. Cereza-hime, Jeanne-hime and Cubellios-hime." **Gamambunta, his brother along with the Konoha forces gulped deeply chills running down their spines and it was worsened when the three tiger summons grew to the same size as Gamabunta.

**"Girl's you can have the other pieces of trash but, the perverted Toad filth is mine he has to pay for raping everyone of my friends in the orphanage with the help from the old monkeys ANBU!" **Naruto snarled ferally and suddenly Anko and everyone of Naruto's loyal comrades turned murderous disgusted eyes at the ANBU and Jiraiya and Kakashi, even Ayame and Teuchi pulled out ANBU style katana's rolling their sleeves up showing ANBU captain tattoos.

**"Doe's Miku, Liana, Hotami, Hiyani, Yorusuba and Alice ring any bells you fucking pedophile rapist fuck!" **Demanded Naruto unsealing a blade Kakashi was familiar with as the Kubukiriboucho in it's shining glory.

"It was to be done to make sure you wee punished and further condition you as our weapon so what, they are just orphans wastes of space and livestock of cannon fodder to carry out our will just like you will be once the three girls get their hands on you and start their own version of conditioning." said a coldly spoken Jiraiya not letting this naive brat question his morals for the good of Konoha.

Naruto could be seen with shadowed eyes and muttered loud enough for them to hear it, **"So be it...Ma-sama...Pa-sama...Gamabuta-oyaji, Gamahiro-kun, Gamaken-oyaji...re-summon yourselves back to your realm i know you didn't want to banish me you wanted me out of his reach and by extension Konoha's please leave...i don't want to end up harming my surrogate family." **Ma, Pa and even Gamabunta looked tearful at his kind hearted warm sad smile and nodded in acceptance before Pa glared in disgust at their Senior summoner.

"You are stricken from the Toad clan you disgusting filth, we are not your tools any longer bastard and you have made yourself a blood enemy of the Toad clan Jiriaya!" The toads poofed away much to Jiraiya's growing horror when he felt his connection to the Toads being severed violently and his Sennin Modo vanishing along with any knowledge of Toad-related jutsu's from his mind.

"YOU DAMNED BRAT ALL OF KONOHA BRING ME THAT JINCHRUUIKI NOW!" Jiraiya bellowed angrily getting 'Hai's' but before the ANBU and Jounin could assist Naruto went on the offense hard and fast! Forming a single handed Ram seal, **"Cereza, Jeanne, Cubellios now!" **Dark red tinted poisonous gas spewed from their maws sending them backpedaling quickly.

Jiraiya prepared a Fuuton jutsu to send the Poison flying only to stop when he's performing to see the poison smoke being vacuumed in the direction it came from only to see a sight causing his eyes to widen insanely at the sheer absurdity. Naruto was inhaling the poison through his mouth using his powerful lungs as a powerful vacuum till not a single particle of poison was left and Naruto's power seemed to increase several fold causing startling realization to Jiraiya.

"Naruto you're not only the holder of the Lion contract but also the Hebi's as well!" Anko had a gleam of pride in her eyes yet sadness that there was someone with such beautiful snakes instead of her but she knew he wanted revenge on Konoha for doing all of this to him and his loved ones wishing to have a semblance of peace.

Grinning with a maw of fangs with poison seeping through, **"FUnny thing is Ero-teme is that i am also the Nidaime Ryu-sennin...care to guess who's the first holders of the contract is?" **Jiraiya paled even more seeing the bare connection but it came out choked and strangled, "Your wife Kaguya and Hagaromo Otsutsuki were the first holders of the Dragon summons you were planning this escape plan of yours from the start weren't you!" His answer was a mocking round of hissing laughter from the three house sized serpents.

**"Correct! Dokuryu No Hoko! (Poison Dragon's Roar)" **Opening his mouth roaring blasting a jet of wide spread poisonous spiral of smoke mixed with several different concoctions barreling through their weak hastily risen Earth walls poisoning 1/3rd of the ANBU and Jounin leaving withering corpses.

A panther and Monkey masked ANBU dashed at Naruto walking toward them leisurely Kubukiriboucho scraping on the ground with a sick demented smile of such bloodlust it would have made the great Shizumi Momochi The Demoness Of The Mist's heart swell with pride and awe.

**"Please don't make this fight short or i'll be very annoyed." **Scowling at the arrogant tone in the demon's tone they leaped up in the air aiming to bring their blades down upon him only to see a gunmetal grey blur pass through their waists freezing them still and slowly they spit in two parts in a bloody gory fashion with the blood flowing into Kubukiri.

His summons were ripping, tearing and eating the others trying to get to him whole, Kakashi was the main one trying to get past Kurokosso with a glare aimed at his back boring into him but it only amused him. Another Chuunin tried to backstab him only for the huge blade to enter his chest from a back thrust and ripped out his side leaving him to bleed to death. Naruto slashed and repelled every jutsu coming at him with second intervals of his Gravity release blasting air pressure out with relentless precision and speed and force tearing apart the district even more as the forces of Konoha failed to push back the Hero of the war and i t embedded deeply at how dependent on Naruto's power they were.

"KILL THE DEMON ALREADY DAMMIT!" One snarled yelling only to get the top half of his skull removed and like an animal Naruto was on them ripping them apart with his own physical strength and power eyes burning with hate at the word 'Demon' awaking every beating, every insult, every sneer and every belittlement from all of them it made him see red.

**"Ryu-Katon: Kuro Ryu Goka Mekkakyu!" **Roared Naruto a massive sea of black, goldenish fire scorching all in its path even when they screamed it ate away their bodies before turning them into nothingness.

"Juho Soshiken!(Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist's!)" Naruto backhanded Hinata charging from behind him crashing into Ino and Sakura all of them sporting angry purple bruises and such not that he cared, she was only Mid-Jounin at best in Taijutsu and Low-Chunin in Genjutsu.

**Ko-Rasengan!" **A mini sized chakra sphere swirled to life on his pointer finger thrusting into the neck of a Lizard masked ANBU blowing his head off, dodging and somersaulting under the combined assault of Kakashi, Jiraiya and the konoha ninja Naruto batted away several of them either crushing bones or causing their organs to burst from the blunt trauma, he didn't get away unscathed it was ony a few scratches and bruises that healed instantly.

Jiraiya stared Naruto down hard trying to find a semblance of the malleable blond or his student in there but it was for naught, he only saw Naruto that had been unmasked showing his fangs and scorn for them. That wouldn't do for their plans he needs to be weak and easily controllable so Konoha can remain uncontested even after their time was done in the past centuries to come but having an independent powerhouse like Naruto was trouble waiting to boil over like water in a kettle.

**"Oi! Ero-baka guess what!" **Naruto's lips stretched into a feral grin filling many with dread at the sadistic glint and paled bleach white when crimson and purple colored snakes shot from his left sleeve with RASENGANS in their mouths.

**"Sen'Eijashu No Rasengan! (Striking Shadow Snake's Rasengan!)" **The spheres engorged immensely catching more of them off guard costing them their lives as everything exploded in a shower of blue gold rimmed chakra and Naruto gripped his head with his other hand a bit feeling more info pour into his brain.

_**'This is interesting i feel like i can move much FASTER THEN THIS!"** _His form took off like a rocket ripping apart the very earth from the loud breaking of the sound barrier shocking everyone including Kaguya and his summons. Naruto was like a menace assaulting all of them with his Dragon Tiger Overlord Fist demolishing bone and organs even when 4 teamed up on him he took them down systematically and quick.

Naruto's mind was racing at the speed of light, blood pumping in his ears as he ducked under the assaults upon him striking with lightning fast crippling punches going left and right.

"ACK!

"AHHH!"

GWOAH!

"ARGGHHHH!"

Cries of agonizing pain and blood flew everywhere the sight mesmerized Kaguya yet terrified those from the leaf and she saw this and smirked vindictively, _'You called Koi a demon now you get one you ungrateful bastards!' _She snarled in her mind feeling an equal if not slightly higher amount of hate for Konoha it didn't matter to her because having a few precious people caring for you doesn't negate the years of abuse and emotional and physical torture he had to go through as a child and continued to show Sakura, Ino and Hinata her boiling rage hitting the pinkette in the face with a backhand breaking her jaw, smashing a spinning sidekick to Ino's knee causing it to bend awkwardly with a snap sending her shrilling loudly in pain.

Naruto looked down on the beat forms of the shinobi crying and groaning in agony and pain and dodged a sword strike at his neck from a Jounin and jumped with one foot on his shoulder knee dropping him several times in the face crushing his skull and brain from the strength behind it, flipping off with a double knee strike into the faces of a bird and sloth masked anbu sending shards piercing into their heads getting screams of pain but quieted from two backfists to their throats and fell down dead.

"GET HIM!" Jiraiya barked but to his horror shinobi and kunoichi fell to his beastly Taijutsu style some having gouged out hearts and organs and deep bruises near the chest and stomach area's .

"Argh!" One tried to jump kick Naruto only for his foot to get caught in his grip and stretched beyond what he was capable of stretching ripping his muscles, dropping him catching another leg in the grip of his knee and twisted sharply snapping the bones in that leg. Another hotheaded ANBU attempted to engage Naruto in close quarters with fast paced Taijutsu much to his frustration wasn't working on him all of him he just dodged with perceptive ease with those unnerving eyes, "DEMON BRAT HOLD STI-" The ANBU was cut off when they locked arms and pain exploded in his ribs from Naruto pounding several punches into his kidney and with one punch to his jaw snapping his head all the way around.

"Ouch!" Everyone winced and shivered though Kaguya raised an eyebrow while sitting on Hinata's stomach idly pinching and tweaking her nipples through her jacket with a cruel smirk hearing her pained moans of pleasure, "Not so fun is it to be on the receiving end is it my foolish descendant..." She mumbled darkly pinching harder causing her to cross her legs trying not to orgasm from the pain and pleasure, "P-p-pllease stop Ancestor" Hinata whimpered weakly when she realized no one was watching them and she feared for her Chasity around Kaguya.

Said goddess scoffed, "As if i would want to rape your frail little body..." Hinata whimpered fearfully when those pale lavender eyes roamed her body slowly before a dark sinister grin stretched across her face and pulled out a seal making the girl's eyes widen in horror and disbelief along with a look of plea, "P-please anything but that no!" Hinata tried to crawl away only to get her left arm twisted behind her back and her buttocks squeezed and groped roughly and placed the seal on her neck as it started to sink in before her mind began feeling numb.

"This is your punishment, our little toy just like you planned to turn koi into descendant..." Hinata's mind gave a final scream of anguish before everything went black and her body went limp in her arms and went and did the same to Ino and Sakura *This is gonna be their punishment for their treatment of Naruto and a fitting punishment i'll say*with a dark smirk on her lips the entire time.

_'Koi will appreciate the presents for him when we get to our new home...' _ She giggled lecherously at the sex games they could have with these three.

Back to Naruto more and more kept on coming to attack him and he was getting very annoyed, **"Alright this is getting fucking old LIGHTNING BOLT!" **Like the namesake a bolt of lightning sparked around his arm and fired at the oncoming forces electrocuting and piercing them through the heart eliciting cries of alarm all around.

Energy swirled around his fist and charged forward with the aura of massive shining winged horse and suddenly miniature meteor sized fists of blue and white rained down upon them, **"PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!" **Everything exploded with blood and body parts raining down everywhere and Naruto stood in the epicenter where a small crater stood slightly panting from a bit of exertion and stood.

**"Time to end this...Hiraishin No Giri!" **Kakashi couldn't move quick enough and his world went black as he was Rasenganed through the heart as he had no chance to scream in pain and suddenly his entire body blew into chunks. Jiraiya cursed but before he could bite off a remark his vision suddenly turned inverted and started swimming but he saw Naruto in front of him and suddenly froze when his vision split into two halves when actually he was split from head to groin .

**(End Song) **

**"Girl's let's move out!" **Naruto commanded and suddenly the girls along with the Four Ice Queens, Sasuko, Nejiko, Tenten, Shika and other company vanished with insane speed out of there using the confusion to escape through the front gate and no one noticed that several bank accounts were emptied and taken by a certain blond Hokage and her assistant till they raised the alarm.

"STOP THEM ALERT THE ANBU AND HUNTER-NIN GET THEM!" Cried several council members at their weapon and symbol of power getting away not knowing they had no way of stopping Naruto and that a certain goddess of battle and strategy and wisdom was aiding the young Juubi container.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 Preview <strong>

_Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and irritation and raised his hands to use Tengai Shinsei only for a hand to stop him which felt smooth yet strong and firm, before turning his head to the side only for his eyes to widen as did the others at the beautiful auburn haired woman, "Yahari soka..." Whispered the Second Juubi demon in a soft tone._

_"Yes it is i Athena young Saint warrior Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Hyuuga Otsutsuki my name is Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and in Rome i am known as Minerva the Goddess of Battle and Strategy and i am also your patron..." Naruto's body glowed with the greek symbols of Eris, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite and Artemis herself shocking everyone while the Konoha forces snarled angrily at their weapon being free and charged in an instant not seeing the kind eyes of Athena frost over as did Naruto's in an instant before the goddess and demon turned on them speaking in unison._

_"Begone trash!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked my 1st chapter for my first attempt on a Naruto x Saint Seiya crossover<strong>

**Shink Kami No Arashi**


End file.
